


Dysfunction

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin angsting over his dick, M/M, Old Men Yaoi, Old men problems, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's having some trouble in the bedroom (he can't get it up). Not until he sees Levi fighting and covered in blood, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunction

**Author's Note:**

> The result of ridiculous 3AM skype chats with a friend. My first time posting anything here :)

“Goddamnit Erwin” Levi said from where he was kneeling between the others man’s knees, letting his half hard cock slip from between his lips. “Are you even trying anymore?”

Levi had been sucking his dick for nearly ten minutes and it was barely any harder than it had been when they’d started. He’d watched the commander the entire time, looking up at him through his thick lashes and staring while he tilted his head back and screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip and gripping the arms of the chair tightly. He certainly looked like he was enjoying it, and his soft gasps were like music to Levi’s ears, but none of it seemed to be translating below the belt where it mattered.

Erwin lifted his head and ran a hand over his face and through his hair, looking down at Levi who wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and stood. His face was red and he was scowling more than usual Erwin noted, as Levi fixed him with a stony stare.

“Ah….I’m sorry Levi. I can…uh, if you want…” The normally composed commander stammered, reaching forward to grasp the belt buckling Levi’s pants and brush his fingers over the noticeable bulge straining against the fabric. Levi looked down at Erwin’s hand for a moment before batting it away.

“Forget it.” He said quietly. “I’m going for a fucking walk.”

Erwin watched him grab his jacket and walk out as quickly as he could. As soon as the door shut and Levi’s steps faded he let out a groan and let his head fall back against the chair. He was embarrassed, and Levi was frustrated and angry. He didn’t blame him – this was the fourth time his dick hadn’t been able to perform in a week.

The first time had been late at night after they’d crawled into bed together, and Erwin had blamed it on how tired he was. He’d been embarrassed then too, but Levi had only shrugged and told him it was ok and that he was exhausted too before curling up against him. But two nights later they’d gone to bed early. Levi had straddled him, grinding his ass over Erwin’s crotch and kissing his neck. Erwin had grabbed Levi’s head and kissed him eagerly, running his hand down the other man’s back and over his ass, but his cock remained soft.

“Tired again?” Levi had murmured, staring down at Erwin with lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Hn…” Erwin said. He wasn’t sure what to say or why his cock wasn’t cooperating, so instead he rolled Levi over and settled for making him squirm with his mouth.

The next morning Levi woke him up with sloppy kisses and a warm hand wrapped around his cock. Erwin had groaned, bucking his hips against Levi’s hands, but after a few minutes it became apparent that nothing was happening. Levi rolled over and sat up, staring straight ahead with wide eyes while Erwin dropped an arm over his face.

“Erwin…” Levi said after a moment, looking over his shoulder at the older man. “What’s wrong with your dick? Am I – ”

“No.” Erwin said, pulling Levi back down so he was facing him and planting a reassuring kiss over his lips.“It’s not you, I promise.”

Levi stared at him and then his lips curved up a bit, smiling in the way that only Erwin ever got to see.

“I guess you’re getting too old for this then, hm?”

Erwin had chuckled, brushing Levi’s comment aside and kissed him, putting all of his frustration into showing Levi how much it _wasn’t_ him with his mouth and hands.

But now, after Levi couldn’t even get him hard with his mouth and stormed out, the corporal’s comment stuck with him. He wasn’t exactly young, and sure, sometimes it took him a little longer than Levi to get it up, but his dick had never failed to perform before. And it wasn’t for lack of want either. He wanted nothing more than to bend Levi over and fuck him until he was shaking and whimpering like he had countless times before, so it was ironic that his own cock was the only thing preventing him. It was likely that his age and the stress of his job had finally caught up with him, but the thought bothered him and he was starting to feel increasingly self-conscious.

He sighed, still staring at the door Levi had disappeared behind. Finally, he tore his eyes away and buckled his pants before turning his focus to the mountain of paperwork sitting on his desk. He doubted it, but maybe throwing himself into his work would get his mind off of the problem hanging between his legs.

 

 

 

A few days later Erwin, Levi, and a group of recruits and younger soldiers were on a mission outside the wall. Some gunpowder had ignited along the top and caused a small explosion, blowing up several cannons and scattering spare supplies and pieces of the weapons outside the wall. Supplies and materials were always short, so the garrison had requested that the Survey Corp send a group out to collect what they could find. It was a simple mission, one that would allow them to let the recruits get some easy experience outside the wall. Erwin had originally planned to let Mike and Levi lead it themselves, as the plan was not even to get a mile from the wall at all times, but Erwin found that he needed a more substantial distraction than paperwork and decided to take Mike’s place at the last minute.

He’d barely seen Levi since the last incident, and Levi had only come to spend the night with him one time – the night before once he’d learned about the mission. He’d heard Levi enter his room after he was already in bed, felt the mattress shift as the smaller man had crawled in next to him and pressed himself against his back. Levi had been hard – Erwin had felt his cock against his back – and Erwin desired nothing more than to roll over and pin Levi beneath him. But he didn’t out of fear that his dick would betray him again, and this time Levi didn’t try anything. Erwin had stared straight ahead in the darkness until he heard the other man’s breathing even out before falling into a fitful, frustrated sleep.

He was starting to get increasingly worried. Levi was still relatively young compared to him; if Erwin couldn’t perform, would he go find someone who could? This…thing that they were doing together had no definition, and although Erwin was happy with the way it was, the idea of Levi going to someone else for pleasure was surprisingly hurtful.

“Erwin!” Levi shouted suddenly from beside him, breaking the commander’s thoughts. “Are you even paying attention to where you’re going? We’ve gone too far out. There’s no way the explosion would have blown anything out here, and the recruits are starting to shit their pants.”

Erwin stopped and turned his horse around. Levi was right, the wall was still certainly in sight, huge and solid, but they’d gone farther than he’d intended. However, so far they’d only found the barrel of one cannon and a melted metal box filled with extra blades that were in all likelihood damaged. They’d seen other debris, sure, but nothing else that had been salvageable despite the fact that they had been outside for nearly an hour.

“We’ll ride straight back.” He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. “If we don’t find anything else we’ll head back inside the wall.” So far, they hadn’t seen any titans, but the longer they were outside the greater the chance of an encounter, and Erwin did not see the advantage in risking his soldier’s lives for a mission like this any longer than he had to.

He nudged his horse forward, Levi in line beside him, but when he didn’t hear the cart they’d brought behind them he stopped again.

“S-sir!” The recruit pulling the cart stammered, pointing at three titans approaching them rapidly from behind. They were all on the smaller side and not abnormal – theoretically nothing that himself and Levi shouldn’t be able to handle – but being out in the open with no trees or buildings to use their 3DMG with was a huge disadvantage.

“Get back to the wall – we’ll fight them there! Full speed!” Erwin shouted, his horse launching into a gallop.

Although he had taken Mike’s place outside the wall, he had instructed Mike and his squad to remain on top of it in case the worst happened and they needed reinforcements. If they could make it back, they could use the wall as leverage and easily take the titans out with enough experienced soldiers to do the job, minimizing the risk of injury or loss of life.

They grew closer to the wall quickly – at this speed, they would easily reach it without the titans catching up to them – but suddenly there was a shout and a loud crash behind them. The soldier pulling the cart had run over a rather large rock, causing the cart to tip sideways. It startled his horse, and Erwin and Levi turned just in time to see the boy thrown off and land with a sickening crack. He screamed and clutched his leg which was now twisted and broken beneath him, the others all stopping and circling their horses around, unsure of what to do.

Erwin analyzed the scene quickly. Obviously, they weren’t going to abandon the injured soldier, but there was no way to get him onto a horse or into the cart before the titans reached them. He drew one of his swords and beside him, Levi did the same. They had no choice; they would have to fight the titans here.

“Get him into the cart!” Erwin shouted at the other soldiers. “Levi –” He started, but the smaller man had already sprung into action, rushing forward on horseback as soon as Erwin had said his name.

Levi knew what to do. He stood up on his horse before launching a line at the first titan before spinning, slicing low at its ankle. Erwin was already flying towards it as it stumbled and fell, his gear locking onto its back and pulling him in quickly so he could swing his blade against its neck. It was dead before Levi even landed, and as soon as he did he rolled before popping up and sprinting towards the other two remaining titans.

“Levi, wait!” Erwin shouted, landing too and waiting for his horse to catch up, his eyes locked on Levi as he sprung into the air again and swung around the first titan. He was a blur, the momentum pulling him forward and then around when he shot out another line, spinning to attack the titan’s neck with his blades in a spray of blood. Erwin had mounted his horse and was galloping forward, but his breath caught in his throat despite himself when the remaining titan reached toward Levi. He didn’t even bother dodging, just angling his swords to slice through the titan’s fingers and swinging around to take his blades to its neck too, the sun catching on the shiny metal of his swords as he spun.

It all happened in seconds, in the time that it took Erwin to catch up with Levi on his horse. The corporal had landed hard on his knees but rose to sheath his weapons. He was covered in blood, Erwin noticed appreciatively as the smoke rose from his cloak and red-stained pants, and for a moment he looked like the wild and untamed creature he had been when they’d first met.

Erwin would never fail to be impressed at the sight of Levi fighting; he made it seem so easy, disposing of titans as if they were nothing. He managed to make using the 3DMG look both graceful and deadly, his stocky form swinging through the air with ease and countering everything the titans threw at him before transforming into a deadly whirlwind of blades. Levi wiped his face with the back of his arm as Erwin approached, and adjusted his gear. Erwin couldn’t help but let his eyes linger over the straps that wrapped snugly around Levi’s thighs, noticing the way his chest rose and fell quickly with shortened breath.

“Let’s get the hell out of here before more of these bastards show up.” Levi said as Erwin stopped in front of him.

“Hn.” Erwin agreed, Levi’s voice and the smoking titan carcasses in front of them bringing him out of his reverie. He sheathed his own weapons and looked around for Levi’s horse. It was nowhere to be found, so he held out a hand for Levi, who took it wordlessly, and pulled him up onto his own mount. It wasn’t until Levi was seated and they had turned back and started toward the others that Erwin realized he was completely hard.

Levi realized it too as he could feel Erwin’s cock pressing against his lower back, and looked over his shoulder at Erwin with wide eyes. There was surprise there for a split second, and Erwin’s own normally composed face was stricken, but then Levi’s expression returned to its usual impassive stare as he turned back around.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, pervert? Does my almost dying get your dick hard or something?” Levi said, deadpan as usual.

“Almost dying? It looked like you had it under control to me. Besides, I ordered you to wait. Did you not hear me? You weren’t ignoring my orders, were you Levi?” Erwin responded in a low and mildly threatening tone that he knew would render Levi still. He didn’t answer, but Erwin saw the tops of his ears turn red through his hair as they reached the others.

The injured boy had already been loaded into the cart – which, thankfully, had been righted and was not broken – and it appeared they had strapped Levi’s horse to it as the one that had thrown the recruit had run off and not returned.

“Is everything secured?” Erwin asked, receiving several affirmative answers. “Then let’s go, back to the wall.”

“You should probably tell them to watch out for rocks.” Levi said, once they had taken the lead.

“It was an accident.” Erwin responded.

“Yea, lucky for you.” Levi said, shifting his hips so his ass was pressed flush against Erwin’s crotch, the jostling from their ride causing just enough friction to make Erwin bite his lip. He gripped the reins tighter and snapped them, urging his horse to go faster.

“What’s wrong Commander?” He heard Levi murmur from in front of him. “Don’t like sharing your horse?”

Erwin took one hand and fisted it into the back of Levi’s cloak, shoving him down and pushing his own hips back and away, willing him to be silent and trying to stay focused. They were still outside the wall, after all, and although there were no titans in sight they were not completely out of danger. He had no idea why his cock had decided to wake up out here, but it seemed the sight of Levi fighting had done it. As close as he was leaning over him, he could smell the sweat on his skin and the lingering scents of dried blood and dirt. Levi’s thighs were still pressed against his, and he had to bite back a groan when he pictured them wrapped around his waist.

When they got back Erwin would have a new stack of paperwork waiting on him, as well as a meeting with the garrison and probably Mike and Hanji to brief them on what had happened. However, all of that was going to have to wait because as soon as they got back Erwin was taking Levi straight to his office and giving him what both of them had been unable to do all week.

The ten minutes that it took them to get back inside the wall felt like an eternity. Finally, they rode through the gate and made their way through the streets, Erwin trying to keep his face as straight as possible. He had to release his grip on Levi’s cloak when they were in front of everyone, but thankfully Levi had refrained from excessively torturing him. Their procession made its way through the streets, finally making its way to their headquarters where Levi dismounted and made a beeline for the entrance before Erwin’s horse had even stopped. Hanji and the stable master were waiting, but Erwin brushed them off quickly, never taking his eyes off of Levi’s retreating form. Hanji was capable of figuring out what had happened and dealing with the injured recruit without him.

Once inside, it didn’t take him long to catch up with Levi, who was obviously thinking along the same lines as Erwin and was making a beeline for his office. Levi was already unbuckling the straps over his chest and removing his gear after they rounded the last corner and entered the room, Erwin doing the same. As soon as the lock on the door clicked shut and Erwin’s gear hit the ground, Levi practically launched himself at him, standing on his toes to press his lips against the commander’s with enough force to knock him back against the door. Erwin caught him, wrapped an arm around his back and grabbed his thigh, pulling him up so he could move his lips and slide his tongue against Levi’s. Levi wrapped one arm around Erwin, fisting his hand in the back of his shirt and reaching up with his other hand to grab a handful of blonde hair. Erwin groaned when he pulled, breaking their kiss to tilt his head back, exposing the thick cord and muscle of his neck. Levi kissed him there, sucking and biting at the spot where his neck met his broad shoulders before fisting both his hands in the front of his shirt and pulling him forward.

Their lips crashed together again as they stumbled backwards towards Erwin’s desk, Erwin trying his best to undo the straps on Levi’s pants, gasping when Levi reached down with one hand to palm Erwin’s cock – probably to make sure he was still hard. When the back of Levi’s thighs hit the desk Erwin pushed him down roughly, leaning over him to pin him to the desk with one arm. Levi arched against him while Erwin’s other hand finished undoing his pants, jerking them down over his hips and over his ass.

The commander pulled away, pushing Levi’s shirt up and bending to kiss his stomach, leaving a wet trail until Levi felt Erwin’s warm mouth on the head of his cock. The taste of pre-cum was salty on Erwin’s tongue as he knelt and took Levi full in his mouth, relishing in the sharp gasp that came from the corporal’s lips. He pressed his hands on Levi’s thighs to hold them open while he sucked him, his eyes fixed on Levi whose head was thrown back, an arm pressed against his mouth to hold back his moans. He squirmed when Erwin pulled back to lick the head of his cock again and pressed the heel of his boot against Erwin’s shoulder.

“Er..win,” Levi moaned from around his arm, “Hurry up and fuck me before your dick goes soft again!”

Erwin ignored him for a moment, gripping his thighs harder and taking his cock into his mouth one more time, running his tongue along the underside before pulling away. Before Levi could react Erwin flipped him over roughly, grabbing his hips and pulling him back so his ass was pressed flush against Erwin’s crotch. He leaned forward, pinning Levi against the hard surface of the desk and reached into a drawer for the lubricant.

“Are you ordering me, Levi?” Erwin said, his breath hot against the back of Levi’s neck. He was fumbling with the bottle, doing something but Levi was distracted by Erwin’s weight on top of him, Erwin’s scent invading his nose and making him dizzy, and Erwin’s deep voice in his ear, teasing him. Levi’s face was flushed with arousal, his cock straining upward, his entire body practically aching for Erwin to be inside of him after the frustration of the previous week. He wanted to say something snarky in response to Erwin’s teasing but all he managed was another moan, and then a whimper when Erwin abruptly pushed 2 slick fingers into his ass.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip at the familiar burning sensation. It hurt, but Erwin had learned Levi’s limits and what he could take a long time ago. He was kissing Levi’s neck too, running his other hand under Levi’s shirt and over his side as he moved his fingers apart, stretching him gently, and Levi pushed his ass back against Erwin’s hand despite himself. When Levi opened his eyes and started moaning again Erwin wrapped a hand around his cock and added a third finger. Levi squirmed beneath the commander, panting and trembling and reaching back to grasp a handful of Erwin’s shirt. Erwin kissed and bit at his neck while he moved his fingers, his other hand running a thumb over the head of Levi’s cock. Levi bit his lip and moaned, pulling at the fabric of the other man’s shirt.

“God dammit Erwin! F-fuck me!”

Erwin relented and pulled back, undoing his pants as quickly as he could. He nearly groaned when his untouched cock was freed from its confines, slicking it up before grabbing Levi’s hips and positioning himself. Levi turned his head to the side, watching Erwin with lidded eyes and a flushed face, his bottom lip red and swollen from where he had been biting it. When he felt the head of Erwin’s cock slip inside of him his mouth fell open. His fingers grasped at the edge of the desk and his thighs trembled, but he never took his eyes off of Erwin whose face was lined in concentration. Levi was always amazed that Erwin managed to fit his massive cock inside of him and stared, red-faced and panting while Erwin slid into him until his hips were pressed flush against Levi’s ass.

Erwin held still for a moment, looking at Levi whose breath came in harsh gasps, and waited for him to adjust. But Levi turned his head forward and shifted his hips, trying to get Erwin to move. The commander groaned, one hand squeezing Levi’s hip while the other ran over Levi’s back and into his hair. He gripped the strands tightly, pulling and twisting and then pressing the side of Levi’s face into the desk, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in roughly. Levi whimpered and Erwin panted, his breath already ragged from the friction, his face flushed pink to match Levi’s and his hand gripping the smaller man’s hip hard enough to bruise.

It didn’t take long for Erwin’s thrusts to grow quicker and harder, and Levi dragged one of his arms against his mouth again to muffle the moans and cries that came with each snap of the commander’s hips. He moved his ass back against Erwin as best he could under the other man’s grip, watching the other man slam into him from where Erwin still held his head down. Erwin was now pounding into him so hard the desk was rattling, and his cock thrust in deep every time, the head angled so that it brushed across his prostate with every stroke. It sent jolts of pleasure up Levi’s spine and he couldn’t hold back from moaning Erwin’s name, so he bit down on the fabric of the sleeve of his shirt and hoped Erwin couldn’t hear over the sound of the desk and his hips crashing into Levi.

The commander released his grip from Levi’s hair and grabbed his other hip, pulling Levi’s ass up so he could thrust in deeper. Levi could tell Erwin was close to release by the way his hips jerked sharply, his control wavering. Erwin bit his lip and Levi watched him, trembling and staring while Erwin let out a low moan and thrust in deep once, twice, and then stilled, his fingers digging into Levi’s hips. His eyes shut as he came, his mouth open and face flushed, hair messed up and sticking to his forehead with sweat. He looked ruined and Levi loved it, his own face pink when Erwin spilled into him.

He fell forward onto Levi, panting hard, and pressed his lips to his neck, biting down when Levi shifted his hips. Erwin grabbed Levi’s arm, pulling it away from his mouth and wrapping his other hand around Levi’s cock tightly. It only took a few strokes before he was coming too, spilling all over Erwin’s hand with a cry that sounded more like a sob, shaking through his release in Erwin’s arms. Erwin wiped his hand on his own pants and pushed both his arms under Levi, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before burying is face in his hair. He stayed like that for a moment until Levi recovered and shifted, which Erwin knew was the only silent warning he would get before Levi started cursing at him to get off. He pulled out and Levi rolled over and stood up, taking great care not to drip cum all over Erwin’s desk.

Levi’s legs felt like jelly and he wobbled a bit. He felt horrendously dirty – he was still wearing his dirt and blood stained shirt, and now he had Erwin’s cum leaking out of his ass. He wanted to make a beeline for the shower, but Erwin was still standing in front of him.

“Levi…” The commander said quietly, looking down at the corporal. “I’m sorry about…this week. I don’t know if it will happen again. If I can’t....if you want to see someone else…for that…I understand.”

“Are you giving me permission to fuck someone else?” Levi asked, staring up at Erwin, his lips curved up into that small smile.

For a moment, Erwin actually looked hurt. His mouth opened and then closed – he was unsure of what to say, even though yes, that had technically been what he meant.

“What were you doing the past few days?” He finally asked in response, because that had been what was really bothering him.

“Jerking off.” Levi said matter of factly. “What did you think I was doing? Fucking someone else? Don’t be stupid. There’s no fucking way anyone on this base has a dick as big as yours. Now get out of my way, old man, so I can shower.”

Erwin stepped back with a small smile, allowing Levi to slip past him. He hadn’t _really_ thought Levi had been with someone else, but it was nice to hear it from the other man anyway, even in his own, Levi-like way.

Beside him, Levi stopped after taking a few steps and turned, his face drawn in a thoughtful frown.

“Your dick didn’t only get hard because I was covered in blood though, right?” He asked, the tiniest visible shudder going through him at the thought.

Erwin chuckled, and turned to press his palm against Levi’s cheek. Levi leaned his head into the touch slightly, staring up at Erwin waiting for him to answer.

“No, Levi, that wasn’t it. It was you – just you, ok?” He wasn’t lying. Levi had been sweaty and marked with blood, true, but it had been the sight of Levi fighting and flying through the air with ease, his stocky body radiating the sense of quiet power that always impressed Erwin that had started all of this. It hadn’t been the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

Levi accepted this and nodded, turning to resume his trek to the shower in the other room. When he entered the doorframe he stopped again, his head turning to look at Erwin over his shoulder.

“Think you can prove it?” He said in a low voice that was clearly an invitation, eyeing Erwin’s disheveled appearance appreciatively and disappearing through the door before Erwin had a chance to respond.

Erwin remembered what they had done moments before – how Levi had writhed and shook beneath him, begging Erwin to fuck him and moaning his name while he pounded into him, the way his legs quivered and wobbled after he stood up, and the way Levi looked satisfied and nearly wrecked by what Erwin had done to him afterward. He remembered all of this and moved forward without another thought to join Levi, shedding his clothes in a trail behind him. For the first time in what had been a very long, frustrating, and stressful week, he actually felt like he _could_ prove it.


End file.
